


It's Like The Sun Came Out

by The__Squealer



Series: Olicity Hiatus Fic [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus fic, heart eyes, time away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Two weeks away from one another was far too long.Part of the Olicity Hiatus-fic-athon happening on tumblr.





	It's Like The Sun Came Out

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon for the prompt eye contact.  
> Hope I did it justice and that you all enjoy it.

 

Two weeks. They hadn't seen one another for two excruciatingly long weeks. It was the longest Oliver and Felicity had gone without seeing one another since his second return from the island. Felicity was away on a business trip for Smoak Technologies, he was proud of how far her company had come in the last couple of years but the time away was difficult on the both of them. They'd spoken on the phone everyday, face timed each night and sent texts to one another all throughout the day but Oliver missed her being the first thing he saw when he woke up in the morning and the last thing he saw before he closed his each at night.

 

The day she was due to finally arrive home, Oliver woke early, a smile on his face the moment he saw the date. God he missed her, couldn't wait to see her. It was still another few hours before she would be back in his arms but he had been counting down the minutes since the moment she had gotten on the plane. Time seemed to move painfully slow, Oliver tried to focus on his meetings, his incredibly boring but important meetings. If the people around him noticed the way he constantly looked at his watch or was smiling at the screen of his phone, they didn't mention it.

 

The past few weeks had been long and dull, it seemed even the criminals of Star City had taken the fortnight off, the usually warm and bright weather of summer had been dark and grey. To him it felt as if all of the light had gone with her, Thea had teased him more than once about his _gloomy mood_ of the past couple of weeks, it hadn't taken her long to get the rest of the team to join in on the teasing, but he knew they meant well.

 

The moment the clock struck four that afternoon, Oliver was up and out of his office, trusting Quentin to handle anything that may have come up. He knew he was early to pick her up, maybe a little too early but he simply hadn't been able to wait any longer. Luck seemed to be in his corner that day, by some miracle, Felicity's flight had gotten in earlier and he realised he was minutes away from seeing her once again. He felt like a teenager on his very first date, he felt almost as excited as he had on their wedding day as he held her hands in an office at City Hall.

 

Suddenly he hears his name be called from behind him and he just knows it's her, he'd recognise her voice anywhere, turning around, her grins as she rushes straight into his arms, suitcase dropping to the floor as she launches herself at him. He laughs as she catches her, holding her close before their lips crash together in a passionate kiss, trying to catch up on two weeks without kissing one another in one go.

“Hi!” Felicity whispers against his lips, her beautiful blue eyes looking into his.

“I missed you. I missed you so much.” Oliver replied, peppering her face in soft pecks, grinning as she giggles.

 

He sets her down and simply takes her in. They just stand and stare at each other, his arms loosely around her waist as she gently holds onto his arms. He can't take her eyes off of her. The world moves around them but all they saw was one another. The sky outside was still dark but now that Felicity was back, now that she was home with Oliver, he looked at her and it was like the sun came out.

**Author's Note:**

> So probably failed That prompt but hopefully wrote something cute! Please let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading.


End file.
